project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujisaki Sumire
THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE IS A STUB, PLEASE NOTE THAT THE ARTICLE IS STILL IN PROGRESS. 'Fujisaki Sumire '''is one of the eight members of the colorful idol group, Hashirou Starz, with purple as her theme color. She is a second year student in an all girls school, St.Aphrodisia. As an idol, she is known as FREESIA. Appearance Sumire is a girl of average height with fair white skin. She has long, wavy purplish hair that she tied into a twin tail on daily basis. Outside her school uniform, Sumire is usually seen with dresses or frills which boost her femininity. The only occasion where she wears pants is mostly on the time where she trains along with the fellow members of Hashirou Starz. Personality The sweet, warm-hearted and gullible member of Hashirou Starz, Sumire is generally kind to those around her and wouldn't hesitate to help and reach out to those in needs. Born in a rich family, it is her nature to speak formally-- though she makes exception to the members of Hashirou Starz by trying to talk more casually. Before her meeting with Norijima, Kiki, and later the rest of Hashirou Starz members, Sumire is known as a very reserved, graceful and feminime girl who doesn't really talk much. She rarely complains and often go along with everything that comes her way with a smile that seemingly never dropped from her features. Despite shown to be friendly to anyone, those that Sumire can call as "friends" are countable by fingers. Sumire stated that most of her 'friendship' so far simply lasts as 'acquaintance', since people simply took interest at her thanks to her family's name. With nearing zero experience of talking to the opposite gender, Sumire can get a little nervous around boys; not knowing how to talk with them since she grows up by attending all girls schools for her whole life. But even so, Sumire still wishes to keep a good relationship with everyone that she met. It was only when she met Kiki and Norijima that she finally acquired those that she can call as friends, finally revealing her true nature once she is comfortable with them. Sumire is someone who always sees the bright light in a person, no matter how troubled or aloof they might be. She understands that each person has their own darkness and light, since she is no exception. She is also known to be very laid-back, but it doesn't mean that she wouldn't go to great lengths for herself and for her friends when the time calls for it. Also very stubborn deep down inside, her determination never falters even when she needs to confront her parents for the decision of her future. Her stubbornness however, only comes to play should she have to defend herself or her friends. On daily basis, her selfless side mostly play more part to help those around her. Biography * ''“…I am content with my life, truly.” – Fujisaki Sumire. Sumire was born into the wealthy family of Fujisaki, who is known to manage import and export in Japan. Ever since she was little, her parents provided everything that she needed while they are mostly busy working. Studying in elite all-girls school, etiquette lesson, music lesson, she immersed herself in many of the extra lessons offered by her parents in her spare time to deny the loneliness she felt without her parents. Since she only went to all-girls school, Sumire has a hard time to communicate with those in the neighborhoods thanks to the lack of experience to communicate with the other genders, topped with her formal way of speaking which come off as odd for them. Knowing that she couldn’t blend well outside, she mostly plays with the maids in the house. As she grew up, her parents began to replace the old lessons and replace it with lessons that will boost her knowledge in the world of business. Although she obeyed everything, deep down she wasn’t happy nor have the slightest interest to work as a business man like her parents. Even though Sumire is quite good to hide her own displeasure, the maids in her house noticed it fairly easily. As the one who watched over her since she was little, they are aware that Sumire’s true passion lies on drawing and music. Every day felt the same for Sumire. Waking up, going to school, go home, do her homework, learn about business, and sleep. With the intention to spark up the talent inside the girl’s heart, the maids gave her a pamphlet of Xayn Yrlis Industries one day after she came back home from school. Although she wasn’t quite hooked at it at first knowing that she will wind up as a businessman, Sumire decided to look for more information about the company on the internet. Upon watching the performance videos of some idol groups ( Aqua Billion, Technovoc , SKYMIAN ), she regained her faith on pursuing her true dream; although not much to the point that she wanted to follow their path. But it was until she met Kaname Kiki; who worked hard to gain more members to form an idol group. After watching how Kiki performed even though she is alone by herself that time, her heart is moved to the point that she agreed to join the idol group that Kiki made, later named as Hashirou Starz. At that point, Sumire has yet to tell her parents about her decision. Only the maids in the house knew of her decision, and they were overjoyed to know that their little princess has ‘matured’. Though as the idol group gained more members and recognition from public, it wasn’t long until the truth unveiled to her parents. She was having hard times to make her parents believe that she did not want to be a businessman, but a singer along with the friends she made in Hashirou Starz. Her parents believed that the choice she made wouldn’t do well for her future, yet she didn’t give up still. After some arguments, one of the maids suggested for her parents to listen to Sumire’s singing and watch her performance with the members of Hashirou Starz. It took time for her parents to agree on the offer. During that time, Sumire never gave up to prove that her dream lies in music. Seeing how their obedient daughter became so determined and stubborn of the choice that she made, they finally gave her a chance and agreed to the offer. Together, they watched videos of Sumire when she sings and play the violin; recorded by the maids. The maids did not forget to show her parents of Sumire’s drawing; which contains a lot of costume sketch or a drawing of her family in general… which reflects on Sumire’s childhood dream on staying with her parents and not to be left alone. As the final, they watched the debut video of Hashirou Starz. And for the first time, they finally saw how genuine and happy Sumire’s smile is as she performed with her friends; in contrast to her small, empty smile that glued on her whenever they shove her with their ideals of a ‘perfect future’. Realizing that their daughter had grown up to such degree and that she finally decided her life on her own, they gave their approval; not forgetting to give her a hug. Both apologized for not realizing it sooner, and that they neglect her to such degree until they lack the knowledge of their own daughter. An overjoyed Sumire forgave her parents as she hugged them in return, apologizing in return for masking her feelings and to lie that she was unhappy the whole time. But she was quick to burst into tears the moment her parents promised to spend more time with her from now on. With her problem settled, Sumire is now living a happier life; both as a normal girl and also an idol along with the members of Hashirou Starz. Though more challenges are expected to come her way through the path that she choose, she isn’t afraid since she knows that she is alone no more. Relationships * Kiki "AURUM" Kaname Sumire maintains a good relationship with the leader of Hashirou Starz. Kiki was the one who opened her eyes and soon her heart before she is willing to join Kiki in her quest to form an idol group under Xayn Yrlis Industries. Her heart is moved by the passion and effort that Kiki shown in order to become idol, admitting that Kiki does look "cool". Older by a year, she looks after Kiki like a big sister to little sister. * Kagami "ROSETTA" Noda At first, the flirty personality of Kagami Noda who is a complete opposite of her was enough to render Sumire speechless and surprised. It would be a lie if she needs no time to adjust to the other, but she still strongly wishes to know of the other more; and eventually came to admire Noda's make up skills and fashion sense when she gets to know her better. She sees Noda as a "Senior", often seeking her advice for homework or... how to communicate with boys in general. * Harunaka "SAPPHIRE" Amaki Although she is clueless at first, Sumire finally came to realize that their new member, Amaki Harunaka is actually a very shy person when the bluenette began to show uncertainties whenever they are up to do something together in the group. Sumire displays a patient and motherly nature to the bluenette, reassuring her that she or any of Hashirou Starz members won't hate her because she break things without her intention and helps to encourage her whenever she felt a bit nervous before their performance. Noticing that Amaki knew of Technovoc really well, Sumire hopes that one day she can discuss more about the said group since she is pretty new to the idol industry. * Uchiyama "ARGENTA" Narika Being the only child in Fujisaki family, Sumire never really had anyone that she can consider as a big sister. With Narika Uchiyama joining the group, Sumire finally found her ideal image of a big sister through her; a mature, elegant yet boyish and independent big sister. She refers to Narika with "Narika Onee-sama", showing her admiration for the older member. Whenever she finds herself in a trouble that she can't solve by herself, Sumire relies on Narika's advices. * Norijima "PERIDOTTE" Sarutobi Sumire is shown to be very close with Norijima Sarutobi of Hashirou Starz; to the point that she called her with “Nojji-chan” or "Chibi Nojji" nickname. After welcoming the other into the group, it wasn’t long until both converse and finds out that they live near to each other. Ever since then, they often spent their time together. While Norijima talks about her passion of nature, Sumire will happily listen while providing snacks or tea for them. She will daydream a lot with Norijima anytime and anywhere possible that other members have to snap them out from their imaginations. * Yuri "MOON" Tsukino Sumire holds a good friendship with Yuri Tsukino of Hashirou Starz. At one point, she was a bit concerned since Yuri tend to fall asleep easily and came up with the idea to bring sweets to boost everyone's spirits in training. She introduced the members to the macarons that she made and how it reminded her of Hashirou Starz, and she couldn't be happier when Yuri took a liking to the snack in the end. She will usually play her violin to accompany Yuri when she plays her piano, though even Sumire becomes so drowsy whenever they decided to play slow-paced songs. * Ayaka "KAGE" Sakamoto Sumire is happy to know that the group finally found their last member, Ayaka Sakamoto. She is even more happier when she finds out that Ayaka will fill the role as a sub costume designer. She is excited to discuss about a lot of things with the black haired member, although it is proven to be hard at first since Ayaka tend to be aloof. However, that doesn't stop Sumire to try to get along with Ayaka; and she starts her attempt by trying to get to know more about the other slowly but surely. Trivias * Sumire choose the stage name "FREESIA". It acts as a reference to her birth date, April 7th and the fact that Freesia symbolizes 7th wedding anniversary. The name is also a call out to her personalities; innocent and friendly. * At one point while the members were trying to came up with their group name, Sumire suggested "Macarons" while bringing the said snack. She said that the colorful macaron reminded her of their group. * Sumire loves fancy looking clothes, and she will NOT hesitate to make other members wear it as well; especially the tomboyish Kiki. * Sumire came to adore Nomura Kaede of SHiNE one day after she visited the maid cafe where Kaede worked on. Having the same hobby as the pinkette, she hopes to be able to bake sweets together with Kaede one day. * Apparently, she has a fan club dedicated for her called as “Blooming Violet” which consist of mostly her juniors in her school. They even refer to her as “Sumire – Ojousama”, sadly Sumire is oblivious of the admiration and the fan club itself. * She seems to get along with the top model Shimotsuki Maria who is also one of the staff in Xayn Yrlis Industries, admitting that she met Maria before when Maria worked together with her parents. * She is not experienced to talk with the opposite gender, most of the times she will still talk to them…after hiding behind the back of the fellow Hashirou Starz member that is. * Out of everyone, she seems to be the only one who is completely clueless about idols; how they works or what other idol groups are around. This is due to the fact that Sumire spend so little time to watch TV or to roam social network; all with her whom focused herself on subjects that involves family business before. Quotes * "A good day to you. My name is Fujisaki Sumi---- ...Oh dear, I did it again!" ; ; * "A-HEM! R-repeat! My name is Fujisaki Sumire. Nice to meet you!" * "Ah, today I found a four-leaf Clover in our garden. It reminded me of Nojji-chan... Perhaps I shall keep it and give it to her when she comes to visit~!" * "Kiki-chan, be careful to not get kicked out from the windows again...!" * "Ayaka-san~ What do you think of victorian style costume for our next performance? Shall we make the best dress for everyone to wear~??" * "Noda-senpai! W--!! W...ould... Would you be so kind to teach me how to talk to boys?!" * "Boy... friend? W-what? I-I can't even find myself talking to them in the nearest future!" ; ; * "I thought that I am content with my life. But... Maybe I have lied to myself for so long, but I was glad that my meeting with Kiki made me realize that before it's too late." * "...Maybe one day I will still have to attain the family business, but for now I know that I want to sing with my friends in Hashirou Starz." Gallery St Aphrodisia Uniform.png|Sumire in her School Outfit Sumire Casual Wear with loose hair.png|Sumire in her casual outfit, with loose hair Freesia_Casual1.png|Sumire in her Casual wear + Twintail hair Freesia_Casual2.png|Sumire in her casual dress wear Freesia_Summer Uniform.png|Sumire in her Summer Uniform Freesia_Pajama.png|Sumire in her Pajama Category:Hashirou Starz Category:Second Year Category:Characters Category:Aries Category:Bloodtype A Category:St. Aphrodisia Student Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Costume Designer Category:Roos Mary